1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement on a film cartridge using device for use of a film cartridge capable of setting at least two of various film usage conditions including an unexposed condition, a partly exposed condition, an exposed condition and a developed condition, or on a camera or an image viewing apparatus equipped with the film cartridge using device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device for handling a film cartridge capable of setting various usage conditions of the film has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 5-72676. The film usage conditions settable in that device include "an unexposed condition" in which none of frame portions of the film has been used for photographing as yet, "an exposed condition" in which all frame portions of the film have been used for photographing, "a partly exposed condition" in which the film has been used for photographing only up to some intermediate frame portion, and "a developed condition" in which the film has already been subjected to a picture developing process. The film cartridge of this kind is very convenient because it enables the users of the film to visually discriminate the film usage conditions.
Further, in the case of a camera, for example, the camera can be configured so that only a film cartridge which is in the unexposed condition or in the partly exposed condition is allowed to be loaded (or to be transported in blank or to be used for photographing), and any film cartridge which is in the exposed condition or in the developed condition is prevented from being loaded (or from being transported in blank or being used for photographing even if the film cartridge is allowed to be loaded). Therefore, the camera for use of the film cartridge of this kind is advantageous in respect of operability as it effectively solves the problem of inadvertently making a double exposure or failing to take any actual shot even for a single frame by mistaking a film cartridge in the developed condition for a film cartridge in the unexposed condition.
As one of apparatuses adapted for use of the film cartridge of the above-stated kind, there has been developed an image viewing apparatus for receiving a film cartridge in the developed condition, pulling out the developed film from the film cartridge, reading out images from the film and displaying an image of each frame on a dedicated monitor or on a TV screen or the like for viewing or appreciation. The apparatus of this kind must be configured so as to be loadable with (or to be capable of processing images recorded in) only a film cartridge which is in the developed condition and to be inhibited from using any film cartridge which is in the unexposed condition, the partly exposed condition or the exposed condition (or to be inhibited from doing an image processing action on the film of such a film cartridge). The use of a film cartridge capable of setting various film usage conditions facilitates making a discrimination between film cartridges in the various film usage conditions. The discrimination enables the apparatus to prevent a double exposure if the film cartridge loaded happens to be in the unexposed condition or in the partly exposed condition and, if not, to be capable of smoothly carrying out an image processing action.
In the mean time, in the case of a camera or the like arranged to use the film cartridge capable of setting various film usage conditions as mentioned above, the camera must be subjected, prior to shipment from a factory, to adjustment work and various performance confirming tests, such as tests of film-transporting and shutter-operating actions by actually loading the camera with the film cartridge. In this instance, a film cartridge in the unexposed condition must be used for this purpose, because the camera is usually arranged to be loadable only with a film cartridge in the unexposed condition so as to prevent a double exposure.
Therefore, after the camera is subjected to the various tests with the film cartridge of the unexposed condition loaded on the camera, the film is rewound into the film cartridge and the film cartridge is taken out from the camera. At this time, the film usage condition of the film cartridge is set to the exposed condition. After that, the film usage condition of the film cartridge must be set back to the original unexposed condition by means of a dedicated jig, because one and the same film cartridge is usually used in common for many manufactured units of the camera. This work not only takes time but also necessitates the use of the dedicated jig.
Further, there has been developed a camera arranged to permit not only use of a film cartridge in the unexposed condition but also use of a film cartridge in the partly exposed condition (by detecting an unexposed frame position so as to take shots from this frame position). In the case of the camera of that kind, after tests of shooting, etc., are performed up to an intermediate point of the film, the film is rewound before the film cartridge is taken out. The film cartridge thus taken out can be loaded on another unit of the camera. However, after the film cartridge is used for these (partly exposing) tests on a certain number of units of the camera, the film cartridge is subjected to a photographing (spurious photographing or shooting) test covering all frames available. Hence, the film cartridge is to be eventually set in the exposed condition. After completion of tests on one unit, the film usage condition of the film cartridge must be set to the unexposed condition by using the dedicated jig. Therefore the camera of that kind also has had the same problem.
Further, in the case of the above-stated image viewing apparatus, the apparatus also must be subjected to adjustment work and various performance confirming tests, such as a film transporting action, image display action, etc., prior to shipment from the factory. In this case, a film cartridge in the developed condition must be used, because the apparatus is arranged to inhibit use of film cartridges in the unexposed condition, the partly exposed condition and the exposed condition for the purpose of preventing a double exposure or the like. Therefore, in using one and the same film cartridge in common for a certain number of manufactured units of the apparatus, the film usage condition of the film cartridge must be set back to the developed condition after completion of the tests of one unit for the tests of another unit. This setting work not only takes time but also necessitates an increase of investment in facilities for the dedicated jig.